


In the Garden

by SumomoBlossom



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, s o f t, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumomoBlossom/pseuds/SumomoBlossom
Summary: written for the tumblr prompt: 'Leaning into the others hand, turning their head and pressing a kiss to the palm.'
Relationships: Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	In the Garden

Smiling softly to himself, Kahlil knelt down in his personal garden to pull up a few weeds that he had missed earlier. It had been difficult to find time to work here over the past few weeks and he was glad to have the chance to do something he enjoyed. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and he peered up at Dorian in surprise, "What are you doing here, love? I thought you had to research something today, so I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner time." 

With an amused tilt to his lips and an arched eyebrow, Dorian replied, "It _is_ dinner time, amatus." 

It was then that Kahlil noticed the fading light and the slight chill that had seeped into the air. "Ah, sorry, I did it again, didn't I?"   
  
The hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, "Don't trouble yourself, I _am_ rather fond of your focus - though I do wish you would take better care of yourself." 

Kahlil closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before turning his head and pressing a kiss to Dorian's palm. "Says the man who was up until three in the morning just the other day, completely entrenched in a text on arcane secrets lost to the ages and theories on how they might have been achieved." 

Color dusted Dorian's cheeks. "It was incredibly detailed and well sourced! You recommended it!" 

"So I did. I also had to remind you that sleep is a thing you need." Kahlil replied with a soft look. 

"Then I suppose we'll just have to continue looking out for one another, won't we?" Dorian replied with an equally soft expression on his face before continuing, "Now, come on, I bet you haven't even had anything to drink the entire time you've been out here in this blasted heat. Let's head over to the tavern before you dehydrate." 

"It's a date." 

**Author's Note:**

> not very long i know, but i don't write often anymore and i'm particularly happy with this! hope you enjoyed~ ^-^


End file.
